


do-mes-tic-i-ty

by SilverWind



Category: Kamen Rider Decade | Masked Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/pseuds/SilverWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS for the end of the TV series and Movie War 2010. It takes Yuusuke sometime to realize that he's gained a roommate. Meanwhile, Daiki abandons his survival instincts, Tsukasa 'researches', and Natsumi's life is so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do-mes-tic-i-ty

  
Disclaimer: TOEI, et.al. Not intended to gain any profit.

do·mes·tic·i·ty  
by **Silver Wind**

With eyes still half-closed, Yuusuke entered the bathroom, bumping his knee and elbow on the door in the process. He brushed his teeth in auto-pilot mode, showered quickly, and as he yawned hugely in front of the mirror, already in fresh clothes, he finally took notice of a new mug, with a picture of a fox chasing a puppy on it. The mug, with a blue toothbrush in it, was lined up neatly right next to his own frog mug on the bathroom shelf.He blinked and lifted it in his hand, studying it from various angles.

"Oi, Tsukasa!" still with the mug in his hand, Yuusuke wandered into the studio's living room.

"What?" Tsukasa yelled back from their kitchen slash dining room, and Yuusuke poked his head into the room.

"Hey, do you know whose mug this is?" absent-mindedly sniffing the delicious smell from the table, Yuusuke presented the mug right under Tsukasa's nose.

Tsukasa pushed Yuusuke's hand away, giving him an irritated look, and went back to the newspaper he was reading.

"Excuse me," he said importantly - although in Yuusuke's mind, it was more like 'prissily' -, "I was doing an initial but significant research about this world."

"Yeah, by reading newspaper and drinking coffee," Yuusuke replied, rolling his eyes heavenward, "No, seriously. Whose mug is this? And that blue toothbrush too. Whose are they?"

Tsukasa lowered his newspaper and stared at Yuusuke incredulously from above it.

"What?" the shorter young man looked around, and down at his own clothes, "What? Hey, this shirt is clean! 'Sides, your mug is that pink one, right? And stop calling it magenta. It's pink and you know it."

"It's magenta," Tsukasa hissed, puffing his chest indignantly.

"Totally pink," Yuusuke ignored him and continued, "the one with that kitty is Natsumi-chan's, and Grandpa's is that white one. So this is... whose?"

"Well, if you can memorize the others, then it's obviously Kaitou's, isn't it?" Tsukasa said snippily

"Huh. Kaitou's, eh," Yuusuke stared down at the admittedly cute mug. Then, with his brows furrowed, he looked at Tsukasa again, "...wait, why is Kaitou's mug in our bathroom? And is that his toothbrush too?"

Slowly, the newspaper in Tsukasa's hands was lowered again, and Tsukasa stared at Yuusuke weirdly, "Well, where else would he put his mug and toothbrush? Definitely not here in the dining room. Or in Natsumikan's room. And definitely NOT in my darkroom, for God's sake."

A pause as Yuusuke tilted his head, still staring at Tsukasa.

"...Yuusuke," Tsukasa began again, giving Yuusuke a pitying look, "you DO realize that Kaitou's staying here with us, right? And has been since yesterday?"

"Oh, Kaitou's staying here with us, okay," Yuusuke laughed, nodding importantly.

Tsukasa put the paper on the table, crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Eh?" Yuusuke's lower jaw dropped as he stared at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes heavenward again, but before he could say anything else, a cheerful whistling came from the direction of the living room, and they both turned around to see the source.

Kaitou stopped abruptly, framed by the kitchen doorway, and he stared back at Tsukasa and Yuusuke.

"What?" he said defensively.

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes and instantly forgot everything else, "KAITOU. Is that my red hoodie?"

Daiki looked down at the hoodie he was wearing, a wide grin spreading on his face, "Obviously! Hey, it's too big for you, but it fits me. So it's better that I wear it, Yuusuke!"

Tsukasa snickered, and Yuusuke sputtered, "What did you just call me?"

The ex-thief gave him A Look, "Well, I can't obviously call you Onodera-kun anymore, can I, seeing as we're now roommates and I'm even wearing your clothes and all."

"...We are? Since when?" Yuusuke flailed, nearly knocking Kaitou's mug off the table.

"Yesterday," Tsukasa answered drily, "Did you even notice that his bags and clothes are all over your floor now?"

"And why is my mug on the table?" Daiki frowned, snatching it and cradling it protectively, "You have your own mug, Yuusuke. Don't use mine."

Yuusuke gave up. He threw his hands upward and just marched back to his room.

"That was fun!" Daiki said cheerfully. flopping down on one of the chairs, and reached to get his own breakfast.

"Oh, you still have a long way to go, Kaitou. You really do," Tsukasa said in a mocking tone.

Kaitou just smirked, "Speak for yourself, Tsukasa. At least Yuusuke won't jab his thumb on my neck if I try to kiss him, unlike your Natsumelon."

"Well, if you're the one who tries, of course she's going to brain you with a chair," Tsukasa replied haughtily.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Kaitou and Tsukasa turned to see Natsumi standing behind them, both hands on her hips and a threatening look on his face.

"Ah. Natsumikan," Tsukasa stood up so fast and began to slowly back away, like escaping from a tiger, "I'm just defending your virtues from this sneak thief here. You heard, right?"

"First of all, I don't need you to defend me," she snarled, walking towards Tsukasa with her thumb already prepared.

"Hey, it's an instinct!" Tsukasa held both hands in front of him, fending Natsumi's thumb even when he knew it's useless.

Kaitou snickered as he leaned back on his chair and watched it leisurely, but his laugh stuttered to a stop as Natsumi whirled around and pointed her index finger at him.

"And you!" ignoring Tsukasa who was still holding on to the shelf, trying to contain his forced laughter, Natsumi jabbed her index finger on Daiki's chest, "Kaitou-san! You dare to mess with Yuusuke and I'll... I'll..."

Abandoning his sense of survival, Kaitou gave her a cocky smirk, "You would what, Natsumelon?"

Natsumi's eyes went round and without further warning, she aimed her thumb straight on the pressure point on Daiki's neck.

And it was Tsukasa's turn to snicker even as he massaged his own neck.

Natsumi huffed, "That'd teach you both," and she stalked out of the kitchen, nose raised high in the air.

Silence filled the air between the two Riders as they looked at each other with similar rueful expressions.

"Oh, wow, we're so whipped," Daiki was the one who break the silence, a weak grin on his face.

A grunt from Tsukasa was his only response.


End file.
